Apocalypse Wars
Searching for answers about the place they were, Jean Grey read the young X-Men's minds and discovered they had been there for a year, fighting their way through the bubble worlds of the Omega World, where mutants no longer existed, having been wiped out along with many other races in the wake of Apocalypse, who now reigned supreme over what remained of Earth. After Jean showed what she had discovered to her teammates, the X-Men engaged the Horsemen of Apocalypse in battle, but were defeated and the ark taken from them by Colossus and the other Horsemen, who returned to Apocalypse's Kingdom soon after. Due to the damages sustained in the battle, Cerebra couldn't teleport them back to the past anymore and lost contact with Forge in the past. Stranded in the future, the X-Men fought their way through the Moloids to get to Apocalypse's Kingdom, where they were ambushed by the Venom Symbiote, one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, who took control over Logan's body. While the other X-Men were battling the Horsemen of Apocalypse, Nightcrawler took Storm to the interior of Apocalypse's Pyramid, planning to end that once and for all by defeating Apocalypse himself. They were ambushed by Moon Knight, another Horseman of Apocalypse, but Nightcrawler quickly dealt with her by throwing her into a pit full of spikes they almost fell into while exploring the pyramid. At the top of the pyramid, Storm and Nightcrawler met Apocalypse, who revealed to them that Omega World was his body and him its heart, with his Horsemen functioning like antibodies. Apocalypse also revealed he had already destroyed the ark, which led Nightcrawler to stab him in the back while he fought Storm. With Apocalypse fatally wounded, Omega World started to crumble. After defeating Deadpool and Venom, the X-Men tried to take Colossus down, but were no match for him. Only Magik, who had just arrived to rescue them, was able to knocked Colossus out. Seeing Apocalypse as the only person capable of transforming Colossus back to normal, Storm took him with them back to the past, but he teleported Colossus away as soon as they arrived in X-Haven. Somewhere else, Colossus was found by Clan Akkaba and revealed to be the Horseman of War. Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 8.jpg|'Part 1:' Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 9.jpg|'Part 2:' Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 10.jpg|'Part 3:' Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 11.jpg|'Part 4:' Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 12.jpg|'Part 5:' Uncanny X-Men After many failed attempts to connect with Archangel's mind in order to discover what had happened to him, Psylocke was about to give up when she suddenly found herself inside his mind. There, Warren changed back to his Angel persona and warned Psylocke about the incoming catastrophe that would befall the town of Green Ridge, and later the world if he was not stopped. Psylocke sought Magneto's help to investigate the small town of Green Ridge, in Colorado. Once there, Magneto and Psylocke suspected something was wrong with the town as she was unable to probe into its citizens minds, and followed them to a tent in the middle of the park. There, a priest welcomed everyone and introduced them to their savior, who to both Psylocke and Magneto's surprise was a wingless Warren Worthington. When the cult ended, Magneto and Psylocke were approached by Warren, who told them he was blessed for having been freed from his mutation. Psylocke asked to read Warren's mind to search for answers and he accepted it, leading Psylocke to discover Warren had been tampered with by someone. Later, accompanied by Magneto, Psylocke followed Warren to a secret vault which led them to the Hidden Akkaba City, where they were attacked and eventually subdued by Genocide and the other members of the Clan Akkaba. Easily escaping captivity, Psylocke searched for Warren only to encounter her former lover Fantomex. Psylocke engaged him in an intense fight in which he told her Clan Akkaba let her escape on purpose so she could summon Archangel, kickstarting their plan, and revealed he had been working for Magneto. After knocking Fantomex out, Psylocke found a room full of clones of Archangel, and afraid of them, summoned Archangel to help her. Meanwhile, Mystique freed Magneto from his cell and deactivated the power dampeners he was shackled with. While fighting their way through Clan Akkaba's ninjas, Mystique and Magneto heard Warren's scream, and followed it to a lab where they discovered Genocide had been having Warren's wings extracted so they could be used to create clones of him to be used to purge the world. Mystique menaced to kill Warren and foil Genocide's plan, but the Death-Flight had already awakened and Archangel was coming to lead them. Psylocke attacked the Death-Flight to protect the citizens of Green Ridge, and was eventually joined by Fantomex, Mystique, and Magneto, who had just killed Genocide. Magneto and Psylocke witnessed as Warren and Archangel merged together with all their clones to create a new being. This new Archangel was unsure of who or what he now was, but was determined to find out. He swore off all violence and returned with Magneto's X-Men to their base in the Savage Land. Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 6.jpg|'Part 1:' Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 7.jpg|'Part 2:' Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 8.jpg|'Part 3:' Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 9.jpg|'Part 4:' Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 10.jpg|'Part 5:' All-New X-Men On the day of Evan's sixteenth birthday, his friends threw a party for him in what was left of Utopia, but Evan wasn't in the mood for a party as he was worried about what he would become in the future. Evan then went to a small town on Kansas, a place that resembled the one that he grew on in his fake memories, with Pickles to relax. After returning Pickles to Hank's lab, a curious Evan put the Third Eye of Horus on as Hank tried to create a time machine, which he would use to return with his time-displaced friends to their own world. The mask unexpectedly sent Hank and Evan to ancient Egypt, where they found themselves fighting the Sandstormers to save their own lives. As Hank was incapacitated and heavily injured by one of them, Evan was rescued by none other than the younger version of En Sabah Nur, a.k.a. Apocalypse. While the Sandstormers were convinced to take Hank prisoner as a way to bring En Sabah Nur back to them by their mystic, who now had in his possession the Third Eye of Horus, Evan and En Sabah Nur escaped to Perunefer, where they met Erika of Amnisos, an old friend of En Sabah Nur who offered herself to help them escape Baal, En Sabah Nur's father and leader of the Sandstormers. After fighting their way through the Golden Raiders, Baal's rivals, Evan and En Sabah Nur escaped on the ship of Erika's father only to receive a mystical message from Baal, who was willing to kill Hank if his son didn't return to him. Evan and En Sabah Nur arrived at the spot Hank was being held captive, and were surprised by finding the place unguarded, prompting them to easily free Hank. All of sudden, the Sandstormer Mystic appeared and used his powers to make En Sabah Nur unconscious, creating a sandstorm to escape with him afterwards. Evan and Hank then set their course to the Sandstormers' base camp, where they would take the Third Eye of Horus back from the Sandstormer Mystic, and use it to return to the present. However, Evan was unwilling to leave En Sabah Nur to fulfill his destiny and become Apocalypse, so he went ahead and tried to save him. As Evan fought Baal, Hank sneaked into the mystic's tent to retrieve the mask, but he didn't find it. The mystic appeared and offered a deal: a story from the future Hank came from in return for the mask. With the Third Eye of Horus once again in his possession, Hank rescued Evan and returned to the present with him. All-New X-Men Vol 2 9.jpg|'Part 1:' All-New X-Men Vol 2 10.jpg|'Part 2:' All-New X-Men Vol 2 11.jpg|'Part 3:' | Notes = * Began in March 2016.Marvel.com | Trivia = * The covers of , , and are an homage to Apocalypse's first full appearance in . | Links = X-Men: Apocalypse Wars Reading Guide on How to Love Comics }}